Fate/Rewind: Prologue
Lafayette woke up without emotion. Scratch that, Lafayette didn’t sleep at all last night. Her hair was messy and long with a nest beginning to form near the back of it. It was messy and crude, just the way she wanted it. Her green irises shined like unrefined emeralds, and looking in the mirror nearby, you could say she resembled Arthur Pendragon. Except with messy hair and the fact that she's a girl. Just as she felt herself slip into her thoughts, a knock came at her door. Lafayette stared at the door placidly while her maid came in and dressed her up in her school attire. If you thought that home was barren, a complete lack of personality, you'd be correct. Her father controls everything that passes through the house as if the slightest hint of the outside world would change the path 'She was meant to take'. But she can't argue with her father. Someway, somehow, he'd flip it all onto her, as if she's the cause of her problems. It's quite sickening to be near, and it still torments Lafayette. The drive there in her father's black limousine was awkward at best, if not purely embarrassing for her as her maid showered her with affection the entire time and just as she entered the doors. If only her father was like that. School. Where to begin? Since today was Thursday, Lafayette was forced to leave a half hour earlier to assemble the entire school into one gym, talk about the day, and then begin moving to classes, thirty-five minutes later. The good thing is, between every period, She does get breaks to talk and eat food. So let's talk Period 1. Physics. It went as well as it should, seeing there was a test that she studied way too hard for, forgetting some key things, but happy with what she got correct. Break time was her eating a snack, before walking to her next class. Rinse and repeat, except with different classes. (Not all of them had tests today.) Finally, it was the end of the day, something in which she had some free time to do. Lafayette was first out of her school, rushing down to the stores nearby to buy a jade crystal, as well as sapphire, ruby, and smoky quartz. once she paid her bill in cash, untraceable to her father, she stored the gems in a small pouch in a bag and moved to the next store, a bookstore she frequented. It was an ancient relic, close to collapse anytime soon. It definitely wasn't like the school; shiny and new things were common there. No, it was more of an antique from the past with almost priceless information. "Oh, so the Ice Queen has returned." The old lady who was running the store had it out for Lafayette for a weird reason she couldn't contemplate. "Looking for a special book, kid?" Her gravelly voice was very nauseating for Lafayette's poor ears. "Y-yeah, I'm looking for a summoning book." Lafayette and the store owner chuckled. "It should have something about the Holy Grail on it." Something in the store owner's eyes changed, as she look at Lafayette with suspicion now, instead of happiness. "What for?" "It's an errand my dad gave me." "Travis? For him, it's free." The suspicion faded from her eyes, and as she turned around to open a door, Lafayette released her breath in a sigh. She'd gotten away with that one, but she won't ever again. "What are you waiting for? Go in and grab it." The storage room was filled with many books, but my magic was sure to help me in situations like this. "Search: Keyword: Holy Grail. Display most amount of times Keyword is used." She began flipping through the pages of each of the forty plus books in there, and picked out five books that she would need. They each had a keyword total of over 50, except one was chock filled with notes that exceeded 100 keywords. "Yeah, I'll take these five books." Her words were coated in absolute confidence, hidden lies slowly becoming more and more transparent. "173 Sterling, young'un." Lafayette scoffed at the price, but it was worth it. With a wave of her hand, she placed the Sterling in the elderly woman's hand. All the information in the world would not hold a price to these books. Knowledge on how to cure even the uncurable couldn't compare to the sheer worth it was to have the Holy Grail at your fingertips. 5:41 was when she arrived home with everything she needed. The silence of the house chilled her bones, froze her skin into cubes. It felt as if the air conditioning was broken, even though it was the middle of summer. The rooms looked like an endless maze; a smoky place of horror and fear, with a monster nearby. "How many times have I told you to be back by five sharp, Lafayette? You disobeyed me yet again." Lafayette froze in fear; her legs wobbly and so close, just so close to falling apart. "I'm sorry, dad. I went out to eat food with a friend." A pale color tinged her lying cheeks. She only hoped that her father didn't notice it. "Well, don't be late again." He left without questioning her, not even looking back as she exhaled a small relieved sigh. Taking the time to watch him fade away really felt like it was forever in her eyes. It felt wonderful, almost sad, really, to not see him turn back and face her. When he finally became transparent in her vision, Lafayette ran back to her room and set out the ingredients that she had collected earlier today. "Finally. I can play a part of the Holy Grail War." An elated whisper from the lips of a liar. The chalk that she hadn't even known was in her hand drew the circle subconsciously and placed the gems in their corresponding location. "Soon. I will be free from him soon. For mother." Her eyes watered, repressing the emerging memory. Category:Fate/Rewind Category:Magica43